objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Total Galaxy Objects 2 - 1 - The Return Of The Lost
???: We must find them, We must recover them. ???: Their's got to be a way. -Reveals himself- Anber: Hmm. -5 HOURS PAST- Lightsaber: Where are we? Cursor: Ye! Sword: Who won the previous season? Anber: Let me explain, This season is totally different their is a island of extinction/redemption you go their when you get voted out however on this island you can win clues even prizes for one of you're friends in the game, You may quit as well on the island. Dab Police Badge: Simple Anber: Ssh? Also their are three teams of six -counts- Wait their's only seventeen, Where is she? Trashcan: Who? Anber: Z... she'd be most likely wait. Z: Wait... I'm here! Anber: Also more idols will be in use this season other then just Cherry's quickie she found which saved her last season. Skull head: I had a idol! Anber: Yeah but you wasted it, Last season was just a big blog of garbage. Flash-bang: True that. Anber: The teams are simple Trashcan, Z and Sword along with Jawbreaker Lightsaber and Balloon are one team, Then Tongue, TNT and Soda with Flash-Bang, Hot air-balloon and Cursor, Last team is the rest of you Dab Police Badge: Wait me, Golf-ball, Skull head Along with Marker, Lemon Slice and that Red square Communism: Ey!, I Come from Adolf Hilter and along the lines of his family tree. Marker: Yeah sure... Balloon: What's the challenge? Hot Air Balloon: Yeah! Anber: See... You're in this desert so you must find you're way to a shelter. Z: Easy, What about names? Anber: Eh... We'll do that later... GO! -The teams get startled going in all different directions- Jawbreaker: I'm scared guys.. Trashcan: Don't worry! i'm a little bit frighten too, to admit. Sword: Come on guys no turning back now, Even if these sandstorms stop us Trashcan: Hey where's Balloon? Jawbreaker: He was behind us a minute ago? Lightsaber: Yeah we have a problem, The sandstorm took him.. -Camera Pans to Tongue- Tongue: I feel like were going in circles... Flash-Bang: Maybe if you shut up we woulden't Tongue: Ok... -They hear yelling- Cursor: Why do i have to hold TNT.. Hot Air Balloon: Since i have no arms... Cursor: Why can't he walk Tongue: Amethyst set him to a box... He's never been the same since Flash-Bang: He.... Hey! I see something Soda Can: Great...... Now let's turn back -The Other team- Communism: I'm so proud to have a heritage of starting WW2, And of ruling most of Europe. Golf-Ball: How abo--- Lemon Slice: Their!!!! Marker: I kinda see it.. Dab Police Badge: I see weasels. Skull Head: Must be a prank... -In the mind of skull Head- Negative Skull Head: Hey Skully, I Hate you, And i always will -Skull head would wake up, Standing next to Mayor weasel- Marker: ey you okay. Skull Head: Yes. -Back to trashcan's team- Jawbreaker: Oh no what are we gonna do! Trashcan: Maybe Dead teammates don't count? Z: Come on let's just move forward! Lightsaber: Is that a... A! shelter a shack! Trashcan: No it's a town of weasels. Sword: That would count as shelter though.. Right? Trashcan: Guess so... Z: Uh... Yeah maybe it counts and we win!... -Camera follow's Dab Police's team- Anber: Yes you did you win! i guess... Dab Police Badge: Yes--- (See's Anber Dab) In the name of the law! -To Flash-Bang- Flash-Bang: Were lost... Tongue: We can call Anber! -Is about to dial- Cursor: No! if you dial him we lose!!! Hot Air-Balloon: Yeah! Tongue: Well, Were lost with no water no food and were losing daylight fast. Cursor: It's a desert how are w-- (Looks at the sky and it's pitch black) Flash-Bang: We can't!... We'll lose! Tongue: It's our only chance guys, Maybe a other team has done it already and were safe!. Cursor: I don't know! Hot Air-Balloon: Chances are slim, But ehhh. Fine i'll call -They Dial Anber- Anber: Oh hey losing team... Cursor: Tongue!!!! Flash-Bang: Great... Anber: Well goodbye! Trashcan: (Walks into wood) Ow! wait is this a structure? Z: Suppose so. Wait this is weasel-town! -They Walk in and see Dab Police's team- Trashcan: At-least were not last! Mayor Weasel: So vote one of these people! Poll Vote! Tongue Hot Air-Balloon TNT Cursor Soda Can Flash-Bang